Nocturno
by Naimena
Summary: En algún punto, en medio del agotamiento absoluto y las heridas superficiales, sus rituales nocturnos se convirtieron en una cuestión de rutina. Traducción.


**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Fairy Tail ni la historia me pertenecen, sus respectivos propietarios son Hiro Mashima y Lionus, quien amablemente me dejó hacer la traducción.  
_**

 **Nocturno**

 **(Nighttide)**

Cuando volvían de misiones inesperadamente largas y él no podía hacer el viaje a su propia casa - negándose rotundamente a dejarla ir sola a su apartamento, y desconfiando de su propia capacidad de hacer el trayecto sin caerse en una zanja o confundir la casa con la de otra persona- se quedaba con ella.

Había sucedido una vez; Lucy había pasado una hora tratando de encontrar su apartamento antes de rendirse y quedarse dormida en el pórtico de Fairy Hills, y a él lo habían echado a escobazos de la casa del panadero. Las malas experiencias los forzaron a depender el uno del otro, y terminaron tambaleándose en una extraña, vaga armonía. Ella siseaba con cada paso que rebasaba su límite y él soltaba un quejido con cada roce accidental al gran moretón que tenía en el costado.

Natsu inhaló profundo por la nariz y exhaló lentamente por la boca, ofreciéndole a la maga celestial una sonrisa que era apenas una fracción de la usual. "Ya casi llegamos. Aguanta, Luce."

La maga celestial echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando un poco más de su peso en él. Ausentemente, sus ojos cansados recorrieron las constelaciones destellantes mientras gimoteaba. "¿Y si no lo logro, Natsu? ¿Y si me fallan las piernas y me derrumbo aquí? ¿Me dejarías en los escalones?" Ella sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa seca. "Probablemente también te rendirías y nos dejarías caer al río."

La risa que obtuvo en respuesta fue ronca y pausada, no bulliciosa como lo era en cualquier otro momento. "Nah, te llevaría a tu cama de alguna manera. No voy a colapsar en un río. Dormir con los peces es el sueño de Happy, no el mío."

De haber tenido la energía ella habría estallado en carcajadas, doblándose de la risa ante la imagen mental del Exceed azul roncando felizmente en medio de truchas y róbalos, admirando con ojos somnolientos un pez globo y accidentalmente usándolo como oso de peluche. Aun así, se las arregló para concordar en un murmullo y mover la cabeza contra su hombro. La mano de Lucy se soltó de donde le tenía agarrado el chaleco y acarició afectuosamente el cabello en su nuca. "Cómo es que aún no has conquistado a una chica sigue siendo un misterio para mí."

Pero ya lo había hecho y ambos lo sabían.

"¿De dónde sacas eso, rara?" Él resopló y se apartó un mechón rubio de la barbilla, le hacía cosquillas.

"Eres gracioso. A las chicas les gusta que las hagan reír."

"¿Luego no fuiste tú la que dijiste- hace menos de diez horas- que con mis estúpidas bromas no era capaz de hacer reír a nadie aunque mi vida dependiera de ello?" Natsu ladeó la cabeza para ver su reacción, conformándose con sonreír contra su coronilla cuando no pudo ver más que su cabello.

"Tienes tus momentos. Todavía hay esperanzas de encontrarte novia."

Natsu hizo un ruido evasivo y se movió para sostenerla con más firmeza, contemplando las escaleras frente a ellos pesadamente como si fueran el enemigo del día.

De milagro, subieron a la puerta de su apartamento sin terminar rodando por las escaleras en una pila zombi. De haberlo hecho, no se habrían levantado para volverlo a intentar; habrían dormido apilados en el suelo, demasiado cansados como para moverse.

Natsu hurgó entre las llaves de la rubia, rozando una mano contra su cintura en sus luchas. "Ah, perdón. No fue a pro-"

"Abre la puerta, Casanova." La maga celestial estaba agradecida por lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien con tanta resistencia y la gracia de no dejarla tirada en medio de las escaleras con tal de no cargar casi que con el peso de ambos. Él había estado a un paso de llevarla a cuestas a casa, y ella no estaba por mirarle el diente a caballo regalado.

Aunque dicho caballo regalado accidentalmente le hubiera dejado una marca enrojecida en la cintura y un rastro de piel erizada en su abdomen expuesto.

Su puerta se abrió y la gloriosa promesa de un sillón cómodo le hizo temblar las piernas por un segundo. Antes de que Natsu la agarrara con ambos brazos por la cintura, Lucy cayó hacia delante y miró fijamente sus pies, notando que Natsu necesitaba un nuevo par de sandalias. Se preguntó si las vendían en algún lado con descuento o si se las encargaba a un zapatero.

Qué gracioso, el par que tenía puesto se veía aun más maltratado que ellos.

El dragon slayer la miró curiosamente al verla soltando risitas y la llevó hacia el sofá de la sala. "Eres un caso, Lucy." Él sacudió la cabeza mientras que ella se dejaba caer en un cojín, y se inclinó para quitarle las botas que ahora ella estaba maldiciendo con toda fibra de sus pies adoloridos.

"Lo primero que haré mañana será comprar otro par de zapatos. Estos son tortura."

Natsu resopló, "Sí, pero la patada giratoria que le clavaste a ese tipo estuvo bastante buena. Cualquier otro zapato probablemente saldría volando de tu pie al segundo que volvieras a patear a alguien así. Además, con tu suerte, seguro que el zapato terminaría golpeándote en la cara o dejándome inconsciente."

Lucy intentó darle un manotazo en la cabeza que él apenas logró esquivar, agachándose y consecuentemente perdiendo el equilibrio- lo cual lo hizo caer hacia ella y estrellarse de nariz contra su rodilla. Ella se inclinó, agarrándolo del cabello y ambos se deshicieron en un ataque de risa histérica. Él se quedó ahí, apoyando la frente contra su rodilla y jadeando. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que ambos habían perdido la cabeza, y que en tal estado haber llegado a la puerta era un gran logro.

"Ay, Natsu… mis botas."

Él carraspeó y volvió a reírse entre dientes, enderezándose. "Cierto, claro. Lo tengo bajo control."

Ella le pasó los dedos por el cabello, despejando su cara distraídamente. "Lo dudo mucho."

Pero el mago a sus pies tenía práctica. Sin problema alguno, él bajó la cremallera lateral, puso su cálida y calluda palma detrás de su rodilla para poder zafar la bota, lanzó dicha bota a un lado, masajeó con una mano su adolorida pierna, y entonces, lo repitió en la otra.

Había una inalterable paciencia en su rostro que ella apenas lograba vislumbrar tras la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Por su cuenta, su mano se asió a la bufanda y Lucy desenvolvió cuidadosamente la prenda, poniéndola en el cojín a su lado después de rozar sus dedos sobre la vieja cicatriz cerca su garganta. Él se tomó un minuto para reunir fuerzas y entonces ladeó la cabeza hacia ella con una cansada sonrisa de apreciación que mostraba el más tenue vestigio de hoyuelos infantiles. La tomó de las muñecas, levantándola de la silla, y ella empujó el sucio y andrajoso chaleco fuera de sus hombros, dejándolo caer al suelo sin importarle que estuvieran dejando un sugestivo rastro de prendas en su estela.

Lucy estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar sobre sus pies descalzos o el pecho desnudo de Natsu. Especialmente cuando la única persona con algo cercano a permiso de estar en su casa a medianoche estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, luchando -cómicamente- por desabrocharse el cinturón.

Natsu maldijo y un delatador brillo rojizo iluminó ambos torsos y creó cálidas sombras en sus rostros.

"Tonto, no hagas eso." Lucy le apartó la mano del cinturón- teniendo cuidado de no acercarse a la piel que aún ardía con fuego subyacente. Había cometido ese error dos veces antes en los inicios de su formada rutina.

Una segunda naturaleza se hizo cargo, y Natsu soltó aire, aliviado, cuando ella obtuvo la victoria sobre el cuero endemoniado que seguro debía tener algo contra de él. Entonces le dio un golpecito al cinturón de la rubia y murmuró, "Tu turno."

Pronto -antes de que pudieran pesar las connotaciones de desabrocharse el cinturón el uno al otro- los extremos de su cinturón quedaron al aire, igual que el de él. Ambos debían verse totalmente ridículos y bastante indecentes.

"Arriba." Él le dio un golpecito en el codo y acunó la suave piel de su brazo mientras le bajaba la manga a la muñeca, donde podía lanzar la prenda a la pared tras ellos con un movimiento de su mano.

Un amortiguado _thump_ señaló que la maga estaba más que preparada para terminar e irse a la cama.

El dragon slayer se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. " _Siempre_ haces eso."

Ella también tiró la otra manga cuando él terminó de bajársela, y gruñó, "Demasiada ropa."

El mago puso los ojos en blanco y jaló una de sus coletas juguetonamente. "La mayoría diría lo opuesto, Luce."

Lucy se quitó el chaleco, lo arrojó a la pila con sus mangas y le mandó un manotazo al abdomen, deleitándose en el ' _ay_ ' que se mezcló con su risa somnolienta. "Tú sabes a qué me refiero."

Natsu bostezó y se rascó el pecho ausentemente. "¿Apenas lúcido? Probablemente no."

Ella entrelazó un brazo con el suyo y emprendió la marcha delirante a su cuarto. "¿Lúcido?"

"Creciendo con Levy, algunas lecciones de vocabulario se te quedan sí o sí. Y es la palabra del día en tu calendario." Sin que se lo dijera, Natsu se apartó de su lado para dirigirse al armario, donde hurgó en un cajón para buscarle unos pantalones de pijama.

"No pensé que te importara lo suficiente como para escuchar, mucho menos poner atención." La maga celestial parpadeó y sonrió. Él tenía que estar completamente en las nubes si estaba hurgando entre sus cajones sin añadir sus usuales comentarios insolentes sobre su gusto en ropa.

"Sucede." Él sonrió petulantemente y volvió, presionando una mano a su hombro para sentarla en la cama. Silenciosamente, y con una cantidad de concentración que la tenía casi en carcajadas, él le metió los pies en los agujeros apropiados de su pijama. Enrolló el material hasta sus muslos y entonces, dejando caer las manos al borde de la cama, esperó a que ella se balanceara, apoyándose en su hombro, y se levantó para terminar el proceso de ponerle los pantalones por debajo de la falda. El rostro del dragon slayer permaneció rotundamente dirigido hacia otro lado, observando los detalles del desordenado escritorio. Lucy se bajó la falda y la tiró felizmente hacia una esquina del cuarto con el pie.

La maga estuvo peligrosamente cerca de patear a Natsu en la barbilla al hacerlo. Él gritó, se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó, su vida acababa de pasar ante sus ojos. "A este ritmo vas a hacer que termine en el hospital, Heartfilia."

"Ni lo digas, estoy demasiado cansada como para llevarte."

"¿Estás diciendo que me dejarías aquí, desangrándome en tu piso?"

"Sip." Sus ojos contemplaron fatigadamente su techo, contando los pasos de él caminando al armario.

"Qué cruel, Luce." Los pasos volvieron y su alborotado cabello sobresalió hilarantemente en su vista periférica. "Ahora… Atrapa una estrella."

Lucy suspiró en su risita y levantó las manos como le dijeron. Él siempre- _siempre_ \- decía eso y ella se preguntó si alguna vez se cansaría. Todavía no había sucedido y ella disfrutaba la broma cursi.

Brazos agotados se extendieron sobre su cabeza antes de que ella se rindiera a medio camino y los dejara caer a sus costados. Ella se desplomó hacia delante, tratando de no pensar en las implicaciones de permitir tan fácilmente que los diligentes dedos del mago le desabrocharan el top. Tan rutinarias como sus bromas, un carraspeo nervioso la hizo sentarse, sosteniendo con una mano la prenda contra su pecho. Los ojos de Natsu estaban fijos diligentemente al techo- Lucy se preguntó si podía trazar en él las mismas constelaciones que ella veía - y su mano extendiéndole una camisa que alguna vez le había pertenecido a él, pero ahora olía demasiado a ella como para reclamarla.

Mientras ella hacía su parte, deslizando la fría tela sobre sus hombros y quitándose las condenadas cintas del cabello enredado, él había buscado su propio par de pantalones de pijama y una camisa, dejando los pantalones blancos con el cinturón descuidadamente puesto sobre la canasta de ropa sucia.

Era extraño.

En ese momento, si alguien le hubiera preguntado su nombre, ella probablemente no podría haber respondido.

Pero si le preguntaran cómo era ver los pantalones marfil medio colgando en la tapa de la canasta y mezclándose cómodamente con el resto del contenido que era solo suyo- ella podría responder con certeza que parecía rutina.

Familiar como la palma de su mano.

Seguro como un hogar.

"Muévete." Con una rodilla sobre el cobertor, él la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó de la cama, inconscientemente envolviéndola con la pequeña flama cálida que ardía constantemente bajo su piel y se le filtraba en los huesos, antes de ponerla en un lado de la cama y acomodarse a su lado.

Esta parte era su favorita- en gran parte debido a que solo tomaba segundos, solo un par de alientos separándola del sueño, pero más que todo por la quietud que compartían.

Cautelosamente, él pasó las manos por su cabello, desenredando nudos y masajeando su cabeza para aliviar el dolor de cualquier jalón particularmente brusco.

Lucy contó sus latidos junto a los suyos y las tenues líneas de risa en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

Él le pasó sus dedos por la espalda. " _Hombre_ , estoy agotado."

Ella solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. La línea estaba tan repetida como sus malas bromas y tímido decoro e igual de obvia. "Duérmete. Ya."

Al sentirse hundiéndose más lejos de la consciencia en un somnoliento sosiego lleno de calidez y sueños de estrellas, Lucy lo sintió moverse a su lado. Nervioso y apresurado, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta, que no despertara a decirle que se quedara quieto. Él se acurrucó a su alrededor, tanto como se atrevía dado que la maga celestial era notoria por sus quejas sobre espacio personal. No importaba ahora, era de madrugada y habían ganado la buena batalla por otro día más. Así, ella se volvió hacia él, echándole un brazo sobre el costado y empuñando su camisa.

Él se rio entre dientes una última vez y metió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, respirando profundamente. "Sí… Descansa, Luce."

 **NA:** Me gusta mucho escribir historias básicamente sin argumento sobre estos dos. Siempre están metidos en algo y me gusta la idea de puedan relajarse juntos y de que hagan bromas cursis en el proceso. Y sí, Natsu tiene su lado pervertido para el toque cómico y toda la cosa, pero a mí denme un caballero tímido o la muerte.

Originalmente publicada en Tumblr, la retoqué un poco aquí.

Puede considerarse como la precuela de _Áureo_.

 ** _NT: Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es diferente de lo usual pero este one-shot me pareció un buen cambio de ritmo. Bastante tierno. También voy a traducir Áureo (Golden). ¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
